1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to executing an application in a particular zone, and more particularly, to a mobile device and method of driving a virtual machine (VM) for executing a particular service provided by a server, based on a location of the mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to advancement in computer network technologies, a computing environment that depended on an independent hardware function of each terminal has evolved into a cloud computing environment that provides a service by using all computing resources in a network, according to a request of a terminal.
A cloud computing service is an ‘on-demand outsourced service of computing resources’ via an information communication network such as the internet. In a cloud computing environment, a service provider consolidates, via virtualization, data centers that are distributed over a network, and provides a service that users need.
The service provider generally does not install and use required computing resources such as applications, storage, operating systems (OS), security software, etc. in a terminal of each user that owns the terminal. Instead, the service provider selects desired services generated in a virtual space via virtualization and uses the desired services at a desired time.
A cloud computing system using virtualization may generate, by using one physical machine, a plurality of virtual machines that are independent execution environments, and may install and execute an independent OS or applications in each of the generated virtual machines.
The virtual machine may be a virtual computing execution environment generated with hardware resources allocated from the physical machine. A hypervisor may be software that generates the virtual machine and manages an OS or applications installed and executed in the virtual machine.
In a cloud computing system that provides a cloud computing service, a virtual machine migration technology may be used for migrating the virtual machine between a plurality of physical machines that configure the cloud computing system.